


In This Moment

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aeramin, Anal, Gay Sex, Knights of Naren books, M/M, Zaelith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: It's smut.





	In This Moment

Zaelith Starsurge looked up from his book as he heard a key rattle in the lock to the room he shared with his boyfriend and smiled as he saw the redheaded elf open the door. “How did your fire practical go, Aeramin?”

Aeramin eyed him and raised a brow, “You didn’t already look?”

Zaelith shook his head. He was the seer of the past, but they had had this conversation before. “You’ve asked me not to look into your past. I’m only following directions. You have to tell me. I’m dying to know, and I know you were worried about it. Did it go okay?” His long pointed ears raised, waiting for a response.

Aeramin smiled as he sat down on the sofa next to Zaelith, “It went more than okay. I aced it.”

“That’s great! I knew you would!” Zaelith grinned. They were both nearing graduation, along with their twentieth name day.

Aeramin eyed him again, the golden flames from the fireplace reflecting off his green eyes.

“And just how does the seer of the past see the future?”

“Hmm?” Zaelith questioned. He had gotten lost in those eyes for a second.

“You said you knew I would,” Aeramin answered, reaching to trace the bottom edge of Zaelith’s ear.

Zaelith answered as he leaned in closer, “It wasn’t that hard to guess considering how hard you were working towards it.” 

Their lips met, and Zaelith felt the world slip away. He usually got glimpses of the past no matter what he was doing, but not when he was like this with Aeramin. There was no place and no time he’d rather be, and he figured that had something to do with it. He wanted to be here in this moment. He reached up to Aeramin’s ear and touched it, eliciting a moan from Aeramin as he broke the kiss.

“I can show you something that is hard,” Aeramin replied to Zaelith’s last comment breathlessly as his hand guided Zaelith’s to the front of his robe.

He wasn’t lying. Zaelith moved his hand over the hardened bump beneath Aeramin’s robe causing Aeramin to moan again. Their lips met again as Aeramin started to undo the fastenings on Zaelith’s robe. Zaelith helped him, then stood to let the robe slip off himself onto the floor. His own cock had already hardened in response to Aeramin’s touch.

Aeramin stood, and their lips pressed together once more. This time Zaelith helped Aeramin out of his robe and pants. It was one of the ones Zaelith had bought for him, and he had always thought he looked amazing in it. It was way better than the robes Thril Gandir provided for students who couldn’t afford their own, and Zaelith had been happy to get it for him. He undid the snaps carefully as to not ruin the fine detailing over the edges of the hems.

As Aeramin slid out of it, he pulled Zaelith closer. Their cocks touched as Aeramin grasped them both and stroked them slowly. Their lips met again and Aeramin’s tongue darted into his mouth. He moaned at the extra stimulation. There was definitely no place he’d rather be. They would graduate soon and they hoped to have a shared suite after they were moved from the student’s hall. Zaelith could pay for it. It would be better than having to share one of the small rooms they had for adults. He clutched Aeramin’s shoulders as Aeramin’s free hand trailed down the middle of his back. 

Zaelith pulled back from the kiss and whispered, “We should continue in the bed.”

Aeramin smiled in response. “I think you’re right.”

Zaelith followed him to the bed, or well, beds. They were both supposed to have their own, but they had taken them and pushed them together. He lied down and reached for the lube in the drawer of the bedside table.

“Not yet,” Aeramin whispered only a moment before taking Zaelith into his mouth.

Zaelith felt like he was melting as he leaned back into the pillows. One hand reached down to loosely grab a handful of coppery curls, being careful only to hold, not to pull. He raised his legs as Aeramin gently pressed a finger against his eager hole. He moaned loudly as Aeramin’s tongue flicked over the top of his dick and his lips passed over the head.

He caught his breath long enough to utter, “You’re the one who passed your test. I’m getting the reward?” He gasped and let go of Aeramin’s hair in favor of gripping the bedding after asking the question as Aeramin’s mouth slid down the length of his cock.

Aeramin pulled off Zaelith’s hardened member. “I really like sucking you off, but it sounds like you want something else.”

“Fuck, yes,” Zaelith answered breathlessly. Aeramin’s hand was still stroking his glistening cock. He was lost in the moment, he didn’t even see Aeramin reach for the lube. He gasped again as the cold liquid dripped on his wanting genitals. It warmed quickly as Aeramin spread it up and down his cock with his hand.

Aeramin paused to put a few drops on his fingers, then resumed stroking Zaelith’s cock as he pressed a finger inside, then slipped a second finger in. The rhythmic motion of his fingers fucking his hole had Zaelith on the edge already, but it wasn’t enough. It never was.   
“I need you in me,” Zaelith growled.

“I love it when you’re so demanding.” Aeramin grinned as he slipped his fingers out and spread some lubricant on his own cock. He pushed a pillow under Zaelith’s rear to lift it, and Zaelith kept his legs lifted up to allow Aeramin easy access.  
He moaned loudly as Aeramin penetrated him slowly and gently. He stopped halfway then pulled out a little to apply more lubricant, then thrust in further.

“Oh, fuck,” Zaelith murmured breathlessly. His hand went to his own cock. He started stroking it to match Aeramin’s thrusts. He was lost in the moment. No seeing the past, no thinking about the future. He was now, and he was loving every second of it.

Aeramin groaned as his thrusts quickened. Sweat glistened on his shoulders in the light of the fire still burning in the fireplace. 

“Harder. Fuck me harder.” He knew Aeramin would happily oblige at this point. He could feel that he was just as close as he was.

He moaned loudly as Aeramin quickened his thrusts but still made each one seem more and more deliberate, hitting just the right spot each time his cock plunged deep into him. His breathing quickened and he lost all sense of time and place. He was with the elf he loved and that was all that mattered. He moaned again as he felt the first strong pulse of his orgasm. Cum burst from his own cock onto his stomach as Aeramin thrust hard into him one last time. He felt his own orgasm milking Aeramin’s, and found himself wishing it wasn’t so fleeting.

Aeramin pulled out, kissed his cheek and nibbled his ear. Zaelith lowered his legs and wrapped his arms around Aeramin’s torso. There was no place or time he’d rather be.


End file.
